Here In Your Arms
by livelaughlovecarrie
Summary: A cute Edward and Bella story inspired by the song Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye. One-Shot. Probably could have been rated K but just to be safe rated T. PLEASE R&R.


_So this is my first Twilight story :D and i want to know what you all think, so ... REVIEW! 'cuz i might give this story to my friend as her holiday present, but i want to know if it's any good first. so read and review!!!_

_ps. I Do Not Own Twilight , Or The Characters, Or The Song Here(In Your Arms) By Hellogoodbye. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!_

**Here (In Your Arms)**

BellaPOV

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time.

"You'll see. Just be patient," Edward responded.

Edward Cullen was my boyfriend, of about a year now. And after playing Bella-Barbie with Alice all day, he had picked me up at Charlie's and instantly started driving at his crazy speed the second I was buckled in. This wouldn't have bothered me as much if I knew where we were going, but he refused to tell me. No matter how hard I begged or how many times I asked. The worst part is that Alice had known, and wouldn't even give me a hint either. Not that I didn't trust Edward, I trusted him with all my life, but I don't really like surprises. I looked over at him in the driver's seat to see him looking back at me, and was immediately dazzled by him. I don't think I'll ever quite get over the effect that he has on me, I never wanted to. He cut me out of my thoughts by interlacing his hand with mine. His skin was so cold, an effect of being a vampire, but it still felt as if sparks were shooting through my veins. He chuckled and looked back at the road when he heard my heartbeat quicken. Another vampire super skill, super hearing.

_**I like...where we are...when we drive...in your car. I like...where we are...here.**_

"Please," I begged again. "You know how I hate surprises."

"You won't hate this one," He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Trust me."

"Ugh," I sighed as I gave up.

He just laughed at me, pulling onto a smaller road off the main road. I knew this turn off.

"Our meadow?" I asked. He just looked at me and smiled.

The meadow was the place he took me for our first date, if you could really call it a date. Edward had taken me there to show me another effect of being a vampire, they sparkle in the sun. We had spent all day talking, as I took in the beauty of him. I never really understood what was so special about me, that I got to have someone as special as Edward. Although he just always says that I don't see myself clearly. I guess that's why I believed him so easily when he left.

He looked over at me again, raising an eyebrow, no doubt feeling the slight change in my mood, as I thought about his time away. It's when I think things like that, that I'm grateful for being the one loophole in Edward's thought reading abilities, a special skill he acquired when becoming a vampire about a century ago. He gets so angry when I mention stuff like that to him, always tries to prove me wrong, but I know how guilty he feels for leaving me. And I when I see the pain that reflects in his eyes when I bring up the months apart, I usually drop it. So I just shrugged at him.

He picked up our interlaced hands and kissed the back of mine with his cold, smooth, lips. Unable to resist the urge, I leaned over and kissed him. I loved those marble lips, which formed so perfectly with mine.

_**Cause our lips...can touch. And our cheeks...can brush. Our lips...can touch...here.**_

He pulled away, always too soon, and went back to driving. We were almost to where we would have to stop, to get out and run the rest of the way. Yes, run. Yet another insane vampire trait, accelerated speed.

As we pulled to a stop, Edward let go of my hand. Oddly enough, it felt colder now that his cold hand wasn't holding it, it felt wrong. In the same second he got out of the car, he was opening my door. He helped me out then helped me onto his back. And as soon as I was secure, we were running through the forest. I hated this part of the journey, I always felt nauseous afterwards. I made a point in keeping my head safely tucked between his shoulder blades until it was over.

He helped me down, grabbing my arms and swinging myself around him so that I was facing him. Never letting go of me, he brought his lips down on mine. I could hear my heartbeat accelerating and knew he could hear it even louder. Just about instantly, my head was swimming. I couldn't even remember my name.

I pulled my arms free, to wrap them around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I never wanted to let go, I wanted to spend my whole life like this. But as custom, he pulled away too soon.

"Ahh," he sighed as he tried to untangle my arms from his neck, keeping our hands together. "One of these days Bella, I'm not going to be able to be the responsible one and pull away."

"I wish that day was today," I mumbled, knowing he would still hear me.

"You know why we can't," he said regretfully.

"I know," I replied. And I did. He was just looking out for my safety, keeping himself in check so that he wouldn't accidentally bite me. Taking in my blood, so much more potent to him then to any other of his kind, wouldn't be well for him, or his family. And would probably be fatal to me.

He laid down on the soft grass in the middle of the meadow, pulling me down with him. I snuggled close to his side, wrapping my arms as tight around him as I could, as he wrapped his arms around me. If I couldn't kiss him for forever, this would definitely be a good second.

He kissed my hair.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back, laughing a little.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," he said. "I missed you quite terribly"

"I saw you an hour before you picked me up," I laughed. "And all day at school."

"Well yes," he started to explain. "But I can't hold you in my arms at school."

I sighed in contentment. I knew just what he was talking about.

"I never want to let go," he continued.

"I never want you to."

_**Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be, but here in your arms.**_

We stared at the stars for what seemed like forever. Never letting go, never wanting it to end, stealing chaste kisses now and then; until Edward looked at his watch and started to sit up.

"You have to get back to Charlie," he said, helping me off the ground.

"Yeah, I guess your right," I said, wiping off my pants.

Edward laughed then kissed me. It wasn't a real strung out kiss, but it was long enough for my pulse to quicken and my head to fog. He chuckled again as he pulled away. I gave him another quick peck and then climbed onto his back as we ran back to his Volvo.

The ride back was too short and Edward driving at over 100mph wasn't a big helper either. He helped me out of the silver car and walked me to the door.

"See you inside," I turned to tell him, but was cut short by his lips pressing to mine in a short but sweet kiss.

"Yeah," he said, pulling away. He went back into his car, so he could return it to his house before climbing through my window like he did every night.

I stumbled to open the door, still dizzy from his kiss. Walking into the house, taking off my jacket and putting it on the coat rack, Charlie called out to me.

"Bella, you home?"

"Yeah, I'm home," I replied, walking into the living room to see him watching a Baseball game.

"Good," he said getting off the couch and walking towards the stairs. "Then I'm off to bed."

"Night Dad," I said fallowing behind him.

"Night Bells," he said walking into his room.

I walked into my room and grabbed my toiletry bag, then made my way to the bathroom. I walked out showered and in my pajamas, a tank top and boys pants, about a half hour later.

I opened the door and walked into my room to see what looked like an angel lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," I said as I put my toiletry bag on my desk and Edward sat up on my bed.

"Hey," he said grabbing me around the waste and pulling me down next to him.

"Mmm," I mumbled as he wrapped my comforter around me then wound his arms around me.

"Go to sleep my Bella," he whispered into my ear. "Sleep peacefully my love."

I fell asleep to the sound of him humming my lullaby.

_**I like...where you sleep...when you sleep...next to me. I like...where you sleep...here.**_

I woke up to the smell of eggs and immediately sat up.

"Well good morning," Edward chuckled from my rocking chair.

"Why is Charlie cooking?" I asked anxiously. Charlie couldn't cook. No, worse then that, Charlie shouldn't even be aloud in a kitchen, he burned everything and anything.

"He's not," Edward started to explain, getting up from his place on the rocking chair and grabbing a silver tray next to him. "_I_ made you breakfast."

He put the silver tray next to me, sitting on the other side of it. There was a plate with eggs and toast, a glass of orange juice, and another glass with water and a single red rose.

"It's beautiful, thank you," I said, taking a bite of my toast. "But where's Charlie?"

"Oh, he left to go fishing hours ago," he said, handing me my glass of orange juice. "I only went down about a half hour ago."

"Oh," I said taking a sip of my juice and a bite of eggs. "Well thank you, this is great. Where did you learn to cook eggs?"

"I don't sleep," Edward laughed feeding me another bite of eggs. "I have a lot of time on my hands. Although, I can't taste it so I only know if it's good if you tell me so. So speak honestly."

"It's really good," I laughed, eating my last bite of eggs. "Honestly."

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied taking my tray, only it disappeared a moment later. He probably put it on the kitchen counter in the instant it took him to run down and back, only a blink of an eye for me.

"But as good as it was," I said closing the gap between our faces, stopping an inch away from his. "I rather wake up with you next to me."

He closed the final space between us, kissing me with his cool, marble lips. My head was getting foggy, my heart was racing, and my blood was pounding. He kissed up my jaw to my temple and back down again. I put my hand to his cheek and pulled him back down to my lips. I could feel his breath on them, in my mouth. He smelled sweet, wonderful. And he felt so cold, pressed against me. I couldn't think of anything but him and the tingle running down my spine as his hand ran down to my waist.

_**Our lips...can touch. And our cheeks...can brush. Cause our lips...can touch...here.**_

He pulled away, too soon in my opinion, both of our breath ragged.

"No," I said, pulling him back. He gave me a quick peck before pulling away again.

"Please Bella," he whispered. "It's hard enough to stop as it is."

"Is it?" I stated flatly, pulling away, getting off my bed, and standing with my back facing him.

"Bella," Edward said getting off my bed, snaking his arms around my waist from behind. "You know that I want to; that if it wasn't a danger to you, I would never stop."

"Would you?" I said sharply, turning around in his arms.

"What?" he questioned me, searching my face.

"Would you never stop," I questioned him back, staring right into his eyes. "Or is the vampire excuse just because you don't want me."

"Bella," he placed his cool hand on my cheek. "I will always want you."

"That's not the way I was talking about," I pouted pulling away from his hand and his gaze, glaring at the floor.

"Ahh," he put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him again. "Bella, my Bella, my love, if you only knew," Edward laughed. It sounded musical, like a choir.

"If you only knew how hard it is for me," he continued. "But your safety is more important then my selfishness."

"It's not selfish if I want it to," I said, looking back at him.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, leaning his cool forehead against mine.

I leaned up to give Edward a chaste kiss. Then pulled away, sitting back down on my bed.

"So what are the plans for today then?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

"I actually told Emmett I would go hunting with him today." He sorrowfully said. I brushed the shadows under his eyes with my thumbs.

"Are you thirsty already?" I asked him, stroking under his eyes. He closed them as he responded.

"Not really, but I told Emmett that I would go with him, Jasper, and Carlisle," He laughed. "He was complaining about not enough 'testosterone time.'"

"I guess that's Emmett for you," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, pulling me into his arms.

"I don't like when you leave," I started, cutting him off as he started to apologize. "I know it's necessary, I just have nothing to do when you're gone. And I miss you."

"I miss you too," Edward said as he kissed my head.

"Not as much as I miss you," I argued lying back on my bed, pulling him with me.

"Hello, I miss you quite terribly," he pointed out, as I laughed.

"I love you, you know," I told him, turning to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you too," he said, kissing me back.

_**Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be but, here in your arms.**_

I laid there for a little while before looking at the clock, realizing it was already ten o'clock. I got up; pulling out of his arms, and went to my dresser. Looking for an outfit is somewhat difficult when your boyfriend is kissing the back of your neck, not that I would ever object. So after losing my train of thought multiple times I finally turned around with a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt in my hand.

"Maybe I _will_ stay here today," he said against my neck, raising his head to my lips.

"Maybe," I said against his lips. "You should stay here forever."

"Mmm," he pulled away from my lips to whisper in my ear. "I like the sound of that."

_**Our lips...can touch. Our lips...can touch...here.**_

"I need a human minute," I said grabbing my toiletry bag and heading to the door. Stopping at it and turning around, "Will you be here when I get out?" I questioned him.

"I just have to run home," Edward said walking towards me. "But I should be back by the time you get out."

"Kay," I said, giving him a quick peck and walking toward the bathroom.

I unwound all the muscles in my back one by one under the hot water of the shower, washed and conditioned my hair, then got out and blow dried it until it was nearly completely dry. I got dressed and put a light dust of makeup on, just some mascara. But after all that, when I put my bag back into my room, Edward wasn't there waiting for me yet. I sighed and started to walk down the stairs, but tripped on the last step.

"Careful there," Edward said as he caught me around my waist, pulling me back to a standing position.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"Hello," he said teasingly.

"I missed you, I thought you weren't back yet," I said kissing him lightly.

"I missed you too, and I'm right here," he said kissing right under my jaw.

_**You are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be, but here in your....**_

"Thankfully," I said slightly embarrassed. "If you weren't I would have taken a pretty nasty fall."

"It's a good thing I was here then isn't it," Edward said playfully.

"It's always a good thing when you're with me," I said kissing him again.

_**You are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers, "Hello, I miss you quite, miss you quite..."I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be, but here in your arms.**_

"I love you," Edward said against my lips. "Have I told you that lately?"

"Not recently enough," I joked, pulling away a little more. "Have I told you how much _I_ love _you_ lately?"

"Not recently enough," he said giving me another quick kiss.

_**Here in your arms.**_

I spent the rest of the day doing chores around Charlie's; the laundry, the dishes, vacuuming and changing sheets. All the while Edward just stood around watching me. Every time I looked up he was staring at me, and I would blush then look down again. Sometimes I'd look up to see him standing right in front of me and he'd kiss me, and then appear at the other end of the room where he was to begin with. Vampire speed, ugh. Edward disappeared right before Charlie got home, saying that he'd be back when Charlie was asleep.

I made my lasagna for dinner that night and after Charlie had two helpings, I cleaned the dishes. While Charlie watched another baseball game, I sat down with one of my books for a little while. It was pretty early when Charlie decided to go to bed, for which I was grateful, I missed Edward already. It was pretty silly, my complete fixation with him, but there was no turning back at this point, we were each others forever and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I had put my toiletry bag in the bathroom earlier that night so all I had to do was go straight to the bathroom and change. I walked into my room to see that Edward was already lying on my bed. I put my bag down on my desk and moved toward the bed, crawling next to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I did the same around him, resting my head against his chest.

"Goodnight Edward," I said placing a kiss on his chest. "I love you."

"Goodnight my Bella," Edward said kissing my hair. "I love you, always and forever."

_**Oh, here in your... arms.**_

**_---_**

**_Thanks For Reading, Now REVIEW!_**


End file.
